Lady Lawliet And The Reckless Teen
by TicTacStory
Summary: "Ryuuzaki, I dont think you should blink as much as you do, your mascara will smudge across your face, and while Im aware that you enjoy being in my arms like this, I really think we must leave" Epic LxL, minor MxM
1. MakeUp Say Wha?

_**A/N Kyaaaa people, Anywho I got this idea at like, after midnight, and I just HAD to write it down, soo sorry if it sucks or whatever, but I, even if I do say this myself, find this a epic plot.**_

_**Main characters-L Lawliet,Light Yagami.**_

_**Secondary Characters-Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas.**_

_**Rate-T Nothing to weird though(Ok thats a lie),just crack of my own. And I dont think there are alot of Death note fanfics without Yaoi, or atleast Shounen-Ai in said.**_

_**Also-Things get more, erm, intresting in the next chapter, and late this chapter.**_

"No" Said L firmly, always nibbling his thumbnail.

"Yes" said Light with just as much firmity.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No way in hell, Light-Kun"

Light smirked, with his arms across his chest "Yes way in heaven, Ryuuzaki"

"Not funny"

The teen sat down on his usual chair "I know"

"But its still a no" confirmed (more like wished) the detective.

"Oh come ON Ryuuzaki, you yourself said that you will do anything to solve the Kira case, and besides im shure you would look really..."

L would be pretty pleased if he found out what Light was going to say, but instead of hearing him out and push him on the floor to stick his tongue in the teens troath, he cut him off,

And somehow the idea of sticking his tongue down Light`s troath infront of his father didnt really appeal L.

"Yeah, the KIRA case, this is just to entertain you people in seeing me in a dress, and to be honest, wearing a dress and higheels just to dance in some stupid ball isnt my idea of a ideal evening" L closed his eyes restfully "To hell with that drug deal, its only between the Mafia and the Mafia, NOT the Japanese Task Force, soo, no."

"Ryuuzaki, its not JUST the drug deal, dont you think its fishy? Matsuda was all pissed off because he couldnt do anything to profit the case, soo he went and started looking for clues on his own, which lead to him spying on the Mafia, which lead the Mafia to hold him hostage, call us on Matsuda`s phone and tell us he is hostage, and if we want to see him alive we must come to that ball tonight, who knows what Matsuda will say or do to get himself out of there..."

To Light`s annoyance, he got cut off (again) by Aizawa.

"...and knowing that idiot, he might spill something that only us from the task force should know!" He said with his usual temper.

Light picked up the conversation, after he got over the fact that Aizawa cared enough about Matsuda to rescue him (or, you know, maybe he just wanted to see L in a dress, or perhaps it really was just about Matsuda not spilling it on confidential information)

"And besides, doesnt it concern you that The Mafia is all over the Kira case?"

"No."Answered L without a smirk of sarcasm in his voice.

"Jeez, Ryuuzaki" Light sounded tyresome as he spoke "apparently there is also another hostage, we couldnt figure out his identity, however" Light nodded at Mogi, and the silent man stood up and shoved a picture in L`s palm.

The picture was rather plain, Matsuda was sitting on the floor with is wrists tied together and a blindfold around his eyes... It took L a while, but then he saw what the others ment, he nearly fell of his chair as he figured out who it was.

it HAD to be Matt,just how many guys are there who wear black boots,black&white striped shirt and GOGGLES?

Yeah, thought soo.

Suddenly L was very interested, a thousand questions popping up in his head; why is MATT out off all people interested in the Kira case? or is Matt with Mello? Can L REALLY just barge in dressed like a lady and kidnap Matsuda back without saying anything? and um, HELLO L cant even WALK on higheels (not that he ever tried, but whatever) And wont they REALIZE that they are randomly KIDNAPPING the hostage? its not like they dont make a appeareance, any person could easily mistake for a , just WHAT are we achieving? isnt it better to all just go there in our usual clothing, pick the idiot up, and GET THE HELL OUT? And surely they would want something in return.

Maybe Mello want them to kill Near.

Or maybe, gasp, they wanted Light.

That better not be it.

But maybe, just in case he DOES want Light, he should keep the handcuffs on.

"...femenine features"

_Um, what?_

L was swimming to deep in his mind that he didnt realize the teen was still speaking to him.

"Well, on second thought, it might benefit us if they know something about the Kira case that we dont know about, although thats hardly possible, also, just why do we have to infiltrate secretly? and WHY do I have to be the woman?" he finished lazily, and eyed the boy cockily.

"You werent listening were you?" Light`s lips twitched in a smile, his eyes letting out something tempting.

"From all of us, you are the smallest, the youngest after myself, AND you have more femenine features, not to mention, out of all of us, you are obviously the one with the most..."

"EXACLY!" exclaimed , maybe it was because his face was red with (unconfortable) anger, or maybe its just because his eyes were all funny and his face started twitching, but it sounded more like a treath than an agreement.

"Right" because what COULD Light say? "Oh yeah dad, I know you totally suspect me of being gay and having a homosexual relationship with a person who thinks of me as a mass murderer, and you know what? you are probably right, and if you werent here I would`ve most likely pulled Ryuuzaki`s clothes of and do that what gay people normally do, but since you are here I can obviously not do that"

No, because when your father suspects you of having a gay relationship you just dont SAY that, you idly find a way to do those things to the guy where your father cant see -or hear- you.

L took this lightly and looked up the ceiling "Fine."

Light could see that Mogi and Ide were glancing at eachother and silently giggling.

Not that, you know, giggling is something men usually do, but whatever.

"Good,the party is tonight at 10, its a masked party, therefore we cant see the other people`s faces, and its a buisness thing, soo we can call Misa`s agency and use their name to be able to enter, Light and Ryuuzaki could go as a couple and cause distra-"

"NO!" gasped from his personal corner.

At first Ryuuzaki though he was suffering a heart atack himself, alas.

Aizawa eyed the chief weirdly "this is the only plan we can come up with, and we only have two hours" Aizawa said,obviously taken back by the chiefs random burst out.

Poor, Mr Yagami, it was quite obvious from his reaction that he was loosing it.

"Okay,okay right OKAY RIGHT OKAY...!" is what he kept saying, this concerned L. But not enough to make him forget about the fact that in aproximatly one hour he would be transformed in , make-up,high heels,stupid hats, stupid extesions, weird fake nails and, not to mention, the hideous tissues he had to stuff up his dress to not make him look like a flat-chested surfboard.

The task force (more like Aizawa,Ide and Light, seeing that was to depressed to speak,L was just mortified, and Mogi... well, Mogi is Mogi) spoke a while longer about their rescue mission, speculated some more about the other guy in the picture, agreed that Aizawa and Ide will be the other "couple" going (Poor Aizawa, he looked as if he wanted to jump down 50th roof window, you cant blame him really) and that when the church bell hit midnight, no matter in what situation they are, they have to make a run for it INMEDIATLY L with Light, Ide with Aizawa, and Mogi with (hopefully) Matsuda.

"This is soo stupid" Said L as he was taking off shirt to put on the dress that was lying across the after they discussed everything L and Light went to Misa`s room to change, just to avoid un-necessary awkwardness, however, they DID have to borrow a dress that belonged to Miss who went completly bonkers of the idea of a "Miss Ryuuzaki" and thought that he needed a;

"Misa-Misa how to be a sexy yet lady-like lady in ten steps!" L would find this very funny if, lets say, Light was in his place, but somehow being Misa`s victim in a plan that doesnt involve her tongue didnt appeal him too much.

Eventually, many "Lift your chin!" "Carry your dress with ONE hand!" "POUT YOUR LIPS WHEN YOU SPEAK" "Dont suck your thumb like that!" "That colour doesnt suit you!" "The laces are to big!" "It doesnt match your hair!" "The make-up I have doesnt go with that!" Thats too sexy!" and "You look like a gay emo cross dresser!"`s later, they found the, in Misa`s words "Oh My! You look SOO cute in that dress Ryuuzaki! its perfect!" dress.

Ligth was just sitting on the bed stirring aways his pain of being with such a blonde, and he ocasionally got it warm enough he had to open a window when L was, for the millionth time, changing in a either too epic or too slutty dress.

L actually liked the blonde`s attention, and he surely didnt mind the random "Eurhg, Misa, can you go now?" and the buisness going on under the teen`s demin shorts.

it was 9:30 just a half hour more before the ball would commence, and even though Misa assured them that "A real diva always comes late!" Light (and L, for that matter) told her that other people out there needed her fashion-sense and her wise "you look like a slut" phrase.

And with that I really mean people who were actually GIRLS.

Soo, Misa being Misa, and after Light planted his lips -unwillingly- on her`s, she agreed to that statement and made a run for it, leaving the detective and the suspect by theirselves.

And you know, if there were, lets say, 3 hours left and not just 30 minutes, ALOT of intresting stuff might have happened the sexy-guy-on-guy-involving-some-that-that-was-going-on-under-Light`s-demin-jeans-and-perhaps-some-chocolate- stuff, but since Misa sucked up alot of time, they just left it with a:

"L, what I was saying earlier, you look really hot in that dress"

L paused just when he was going to step in the idiotic dress, it was soft-pink with some Black details "That totally compliment your eyes!" it was, however, and for the obvious reasons, long, long enough you couldnt see his higheels, which were fairly small, but L still struggled, it was sleeveless and the tight corset he was forced to wear made him look quite lady-like, also, considering that the dress wasnt loose, but it was picked up by those funny sticks you saw in those old-time movies.

He also wore black glooves to the elbow, a vintage rose hat, that, even if I do say myself, looked pretty freaking awesome, and maybe it was thanks to the black extensions Misa made L wear (two curly piggytails, long and charming), or maybe it was the layers of make-up Misa put over him to cover the consequences of his lack of sleep, but Ryuuzaki looked like a true lady, and I dont mean one of those who stick their nose and chin up whenever they see someone who doesnt dress as high-class as they do or doesnt act classy enough for society (Althoug if you ask me, sticking your nose up to someone isnt very classy either, but whatever). I mean, one of those nice -Oh-My-God-That-Weasel-Is-Soo-CUTE- type of ladies.

"While I do appreciate your gesture-" L commenced, ounce he got over a few things;

One, Light called him hot.

Two, the fact he had to wear this ridiculous black fishnet around his face.

And three, the surprise he got when he realized Light had changed in a tuxedo in record time.

Oh, and he also wondered how fast he could take his clothes OFF instead of putting them ON.

"You,Light Yagami, are still a annoying twat" And in one move, he managed to pull his dress up and zip it from the side in one move.

Light answered sheepishly, "Right."

"But you know, a gentlemen should never contradict the lady, soo whatever you say" he said with the equal sheepish grinn, he bowed a little to L, excuse me, LADY Ryuuzaki and offered his hand.

"May I take your hand, My Lady?"

L frowned to the teen as he (she?) was adding some more lipgloss, and, like any mainstream high school teenager in those cheesy movies would say, (s)he went,

"Dont be ridiculous, and get your ass out of the room, we are already too late"

Light considered this, but stubbornly stayed where he was.

"Id rather not see you break your neck" he said, with no sarcasm in his voice whatsoever.

L grimmaced a little, however annoyed, he turned towards the teen turning his heel "Right, Light-Kun just because im dressed as a la-"

_**Crash!**_

And of course, L had fallen.

Lucky for him, he didnt crash on the floor,

He just crashed into a teen`s arms, the teen who held Lady Ryuuzaki`s back and looked down at a L who was blinking roughly.

"Ryuuzaki, I dont think you should blink as much as you do, your mascara will smudge across your face, and while Im aware that you enjoy being in my arms like this, I really think we must leave"

L took this as a offence, even if he knew it was true.

No, he didnt know it, nor did Light.

Their feelings, fake. Just like two boys ought to do, these two were just joking around.

Fooling everyone. feelings?

Please! we are talking about LIGHT YAGAMI here, from the hell to the no could or would he ever fall for such a foolish and stubborn man as Ryuuzaki, and I could say just the same about the handsome detective...

...Right?

_**A/N Soo I was pretty much dying as I wrote this, finally something other to my dramatic one-shots and "Consequences Of Loving You" and my stupid poems, I seriously have around 10 stories on my computer, all SOO DAMNED DRAMATIC AND TRAGIC ITS JUST OH MY GOD. And I will upload them soon aswell, FINALLY exams are over, for a while. And this weekend I shall relish to go outside and work my ass off, sorry if some things dont make sense, I am not native English speaking soo yeh. Anywho please Review and tell me what you think :)**_

_**READ THIS YOU MORONS-Ok I dont know WHAT THE HELL is wrong with my computer, but when I proofread my story when it was already updated, it took out ALOT of content, maybe its just a temporary glitch or something, but I had to REWRITE it AGAIN. Ugh.**_


	2. Chocolate Hearts And Other Lame Stuff

_**A/N .Soo this chapter I am pretty much coming up with this chapter along the way, I just HAD to write a epic Mello and Matt fanfic, althoug this is just...weird. Anywho, the name of the last chapter was somewhat out of there "Make-Up Say What?" and this chapter is no better, "Chocolate hearts and other lame stuff" comparing them to my dramatic chapter titles in my other stories "Stairway To Heaven" and "He Who Pulled The Trigger" .**_

The blonde was walking to the hostage and his friend, his goggle-wearing friend whom was forced to keep a eye on Matsuda "or else..."

The tone in the blonde`s voice was somewhat threathening, and like any wise human would do, Matt decided to faithfully obey Mello, who, by the way, wasnt very that he ever really was, Mellow, I mean, unless you see treathening someone with a gun out of bed because he woke up just one minute to late as Mellow.

Said that, you have to admit that the idea of Mello treathening Matt in bed would look pretty funny.

Especially when you realize Matt always oddly sleeps trough anything really, unless you claim that a new Mario Karts came out,then he`s out before you could say "Apples" but that aside.

And it wouldnt it be intresting to know how Mello would react to such ignorance and he didnt have a gun on him? oh believe me,

You dont WANT to know.

Unless you are a deluded fangirl, and if you are, please be my guest and keep reading.

Anyway.

He opened the large metal door to the also large room, it was built right under the ballroom the "party" was going to be held, the party was a once in a year ocassion, held by the I.M.B.C, soo obviously more than two groups were going to be there, but Mello, being the smartass he is, had already figured out this much and already planned out what will happen, seeing that everybody who entered had to had a invitation with them, with the name of the company marked on that same invitation, quite obviously the person with no company name written down was, or was atleast related, to Kira.

"Matt" His words echoed in the empty room, the unconcious Matsuda lying there pathetically, and Matt sitting on a chair with his DS in his hands, a funny voice sqealing out "Ohh...Mamma Mia!" and "Its me Mariooo".

"Matt" He repeated.

If this would be melodramatic gag story, I would now give you a whole paragraph about "Silence" with deep (like the ocean) lines, but since this isnt a gag story, and me, being the humble narrator who happened to be there, will spare you all that.

"Matt!" he bent over to see his friend closer up, his goggles however disabling Mello to see if his eyes were either closed or open.

"...Matt" His voice reaching a dangerous tone, his hand shaking the red headed lad sitting in the chair, still no answer.

"Matt are you..."

"Gnaaa" Matt exclaimed, no, more like SNORED.

_**...Oh hell no...**_

Mello put his finger between his glasses and pulled those strings to himself, finally allowing him to see the eyes hidden behind the lenses. "...Matt you idiot!"

Mello pulled his hand out, causing the glasses to snap against Matt`s pretty face with rapid speed.

And just from the sound I could tell it hurt.

Alot.

Matt, who instead of doing what any normal person would do (Jerk his head back, ask what the hell that was for, beat the person unconcious even if you are aware that Mello is way stronger than you are, and eventually fall back asleep) but Matt being Matt just opened his eyes and eyed his friend (who didnt look very pleased) boredly.

"?" Matt asked with the same bored tone in his voice.

Wrong question Matt, thanks for playing!

"What...WHAT? What do you mean WHAT?"

"You said the same word four times in one sentence, Roger would dissaprove" Matt grinned sheepishly and stared at his friend who was balancing on his tip toes and was sitting on air, obviously expecting the blonde,

Whowas wearing the weirdest clothing, (Well, I guess after living with the guy for what? 10, 12 years? he had the time to get used to his wacky clothing) however, with strange I mean STRANGE, and its not the -yay-feathers-and-latex-jeans-with-shirts-that-actually-belong-to-women-but-I-fail-to-see-the-point-in-pointing-that-out-since-I-might-end-up-not-playing-Mario-Karts-for-a-week-or-more- type of strange, it was more the Black-shirt-that-still-belong-to-a-women-and-I-Still-fail-to-see-the-point-in-pointing-this-out-but-that-black-shirt-has-the-weirdest-laces-that-served-as-sleeves-even-though-they-were-just-a-couple-of-strings-and-of-course-it-really-just-covered-his-non-existent-boobs-and-his-black-jeans-that-just-look-gay-and-wearing-actual-SNEAKERS-And-what-type-of-sneakers?-WHITE-sneakers type of strange. You get me.

Anyway, what was I saying before I got dragged away by the wacky-yet-sexy clothing of the blonde? oh yes, Matt obviously expecting the blonde to leave, got dissapointed.

Mello took the liberty of once again snapping the goggles between his index finger, winning himself a questioning glare of Matt, "Matt GET SERIOUS!" And Mello again let the strings go.

Matt grinned again "Serious? and what the hell. Stop doing that" Matt innocently rubbed his forehead, took his glasses off (smart move) and moved his hair a little to the side, which, by the way made him look histerically cute, and not in the "hot" cute way either, he actually looked CUTE.

And OKAY maybe there was also a bit hot-cuteness.

Even this random act had a made even Mello get a little more soft hearted, and therefore, instead of doing what he would do (casually threaten Matt and eventually poke his cheek just to annoy Matt, Mello knew out experience that Matt didnt like getting touched, even less in the face, and snapping his glasses werent exacly in his "top ten things in my life" either, but whatever, Mello had always been the annoying glass-snapper-cheek-poker type, and just like his wacky clothes, Matt had more than enough time to get used to Matt remained (fairly but not really) sane beyond that young man is a mystery that not even I can figure out)

Mello instead smiled, but quickly recovered.

"You fair idiot, that guy could have escaped while you were asleep, can I really not even let you be on a simple request as that?" He sighed, his eyes looking funny, and Matt, after he finished looking cute (now it was just hot-cute and not baby-soo-sweet-cute) answered to his hot headed friend.

He put up a knowingly (a tone that would piss anyone off) tone in his voice "Is he gone?"

Both their gazes fixed on the man lying unconcious.

".But thats not the poi-"

Matt, however, cut him off "Well, than what is the problem?"

This caused Mello to blink a few times before he could aswer that question. "You moron, he could have escaped and then all this would have been for nothing, what GOOD is a esca-"

Matt sheepishly shot back, and not even in a bitchy highschool-girl-fight way, just in sheepish Matt way. "Well, he didnt escape nor does he have a explosive on me he can use once he regains his conciousness soo you can sit back and fix your hair or something-"

Mello faintly grabbed a mini-mirror from his pocket, this weirdend Matt out, seriously, nothing should surprise him anymore, yet the blonde manages to do it time after time.

"Um, you know your hair looks fine, and also, I dont even know what the hell im doing this for-"

"Kira"

"Kira?"  
>"Yes you idiot, Kira havent you been listening to anything I said?"<p>

"I probably have, in fact, im shure I have, but if I dont remember it must have been nothing important or just very boring"

This cause Mello to grunt and while he roughly put his elbows on Matt`s knees for the sake of his own confort, he briefly explained what was going on.

There were a few minutes of silence after Mello had explained, finally Matt broke it with his usual sheepish way of talking.

"...Mello"

"Mhm?" Mello looked awfully interested in Matt`s gloves, if taking his hand and going all funny on them (With funny I just mean zipping them open and closed, dont get the wrong idea_**.Deluded fangirls.**_)

"You really are an idiot you know that?" He shook his hands and threw them on his own knees, causing Mello to be in a temporal shock and eventually fall since he didnt have a hand to hold on to anymore, and with a soft -bang- Mello fell on the floor, if you seek details, he just fell on his butt, his hands and arms disabling him to fall any further.

This was enough to wake Matsuda up, no one seemed to notice him, however.

"What the fu-"

Matt cut him off and seemed to enjoy his moment "Really, I cant believe you, if I were Kira I would surely have threatend a company, a company that was invited, to give me their card and business name, get in here and eventually get Matsuda back, and probably kill everyone in here, your plan is way contradictory"

Lets be honest, this got Mello, Mello hadnt tought of any of that, Mello was just happy enough he had a plan Near could never ever come up with, a plan where you needed to stand high, above people, being able to control everything.

And OKAY the Mafia is much of a dodgy not to mention ilegal group, but with their treathing reputation they could easily get in that party and eventually control everything around there, and its not like he didnt put A LITTLE tought in it, the "Mask" idea was fully his idea, just in case Kira really could kill with just a face, and with their luck, Kira would be a little pissed and decides to take it out on killing everyone in that room.

But still, Mello hadnt thought as far as Matt did, this was rather intimidating to Mello, at this rate Mello would just be playing in his own hands, he had to come up with a plan, and if worst comes to worst, Mello might just have to blow the place up.

"Can you go now?" Matt finally asked.

"You see I have to finish this race unless I want to loose, which I most certainly dont soo if you dont mind-" He continued babbling as he turned around to grab his DS, unfortunatly for him, Mello had spotted the machine before Matt did, it was just lying on the chair, yes, the same chair Matt haf been sitting in, just between his legs, and once again unfortunatly for Matt, Mello had the machine in his hands.

"Give" Matt ordered.

"Stay still" Mello also ordered, his body closing to Matt`s, Mello`s arms wrapping around his body.

"Oh okay Mello, just what are you doing?" Matt asked with a amused look on his face.

"Just stay still!" Mello finally grabbed Matt`s hands and tried to take his gloves off, but thanks to Matt`s grip, he was unable too.

"MATT CAN YOU FREAKING STAY PUT FOR JUST ONE GODAMN SECOND"

And maybe it was just to annoy his friend, but Matt once again moved his arms "nah"

"While I realized you dont mind having my face soo near your crotch, I SWEAR I WILL BLOW THAT DS UP IF YOU DONT STAY STILL"

"you really need a girlfriend..." Matt said.

"...and can you go now?" he finished with a tyresome sigh, the sigh was utterly awkward for Mello, who was literally ON MATT, and okay, maybe he was just forced to wrap his arms around his neck and move his body to his friends`s and put his knee on the chair Matt was sitting on, but still.

As Mello realized there was no way he could get Matt`s gloves when he`s in his teasing mood, he was forced to go on another method.

He jerked his head back and stared at his friend for what seem hours, Matt finally jawned and politely asked him to leave again "Please" he finished with a posh accent.

"Heh" Mello grinned and put his hand on Matt`s knee, or better said, just a few centimeters from his hips. "Say, Matt, are you just being especially stuck up or cant you just bare having me around?" he teasingly closed his face to Matt`s, Matt, who just frowned but didnt bother moving Mello`s hand away, stared in Mello`s radiant blue Mello staring in his eyes like that made him feel unconfortable, which is weird, considering the amout of times they had been staring in eachothers eyes for the weirdest reasons the past years.

Matt without realizing, blurted "Your eyes are truly beautiful you know that" and inmediatly looked the other way as he realized what he said. "Um, right, whatever, why, um do you need my gloves anyway...hehe" As if someone else had been possesing him, Matt started laughing uncontrolably.

For the obvious reasons, this scared his blonde friend.

"Um duh. They cant see my face, soo I need your glasses " He rolled his eyes, this caused Matt to finally stop laughing and blinked a few times, Mello stood up and dramatically gestured to his wrist.

"Today maybe? Damn Matt what the hell is with you today? you are even more of a headcase than you are normally"

As Matt wasnt saying anything, and Mello considered the possibility that he might be paralized, Mello did what any smart man would do in his position.

"Ok thats it im leav-" and before he knew it, Matt had grabbed his hand and pushed him down on the chair, no, really, and OKAY maybe this would be common around girls and perhaps gay men, but do straight guys usually sit on eachothers laps?

Didnt think soo.

And for what im aware, nor Matt nor Mello (ok Mello is Mello, soo um, yeah) are girls, neither are they gay, I mean HELLO, if Matt actually bothers to go outside, he would mostly end the day making out with nuns or just regular girls, they guy clearly knew how to handle things if he could bring nuns on their knees, also, seeing that Matt hardly stuck his tongue down the same girl`s troath twice, he must have also did some things wrong the guy KNOWS straight.

And SHURE Mello isnt the stick-my-tongue-down-someones-troath-whenever-I-go-for-a-walk-type he surely was a womanizer back in Highschool, even when he wore his Gaga-happy-clothing, soo he must have SOME charm (lets face it, only Mello can pull of long blonde hair, leather clothing and feathers)

Soo surely, they wouldnt be gay.

And im not sure if it was just a in the heat of the moment thing or if Matt really intended Mello to sit straight on his crotch, but it looked funny, if Matsuda getting soo red it wouldnt be surprising if the guy flies trough the ceiling (like in those old cartoons) is any indication.

Yet, considering the circumstances, Matt and Mello stayed considerably normal,as if they sit on eachothers laps every day of the week.

Matt held Mello`s back and stared nonchalantly in his eyes "Say, Mello, why is my boss being a cranky bitch?"

There were two things Mello hated;

One, Near.

Two,people calling him "bitch".

First of all, a bitch is a FEMALE dog, not good.

And Matt KNEW that he hated it, getting called a bitch, I mean.

Unless he learned nothing from that time when Mello had a gun pointed at him just a few weeks ago when Matt was in his cocky mood.

And sure, he knew Mello wasnt going to shoot,

Althoug im not sure what will happen if Mello threw his DS in the sink.

It was a shame Mello didnt have his gun with him, and judging by Matt`s expression, he also knew that (that he didnt have his gun,I mean).

As a few minutes (ok seconds but whatever) passed, and Mello had said no word, Matt triumphantly hummed the "Mario" theme song.

But Mello wasnt going to give in just yet,

He would make Matt pay,

He will pay with the power of desire,

Soo instead of shoving a treathening gun in his face, Mello grabbed on to Matt`s black&white shirt and, even though Mello was sitting ON HIM, he pulled Matt`s body closer.

"What was that?" Mello whispered softly.

Matt grimmanced with just a spark of pleasure.

Mello roughly pulled his shirt and even more roughly pushed his lips on Matt`s, their lips locking, Matt`s eyes growing wide and Mello`s eyes closing, as Mello`s tongue penetrated Matt`s lips and things going on under his latex fabric.

It wasnt displeasing nor was it something they couldnt get used to, in fact, they "Revenge on bitch" thing started fading the "love" concept came to light.

Matt finally closed his eyes, not parting his lips for a second (not that Mello would allow that) And despite his strenght that was way beyond Mello`s, with the advantage of having him on his lap, he pulled his blonde hair a little back and bent his own head, giving him more space and domination over their act, just as Mello grunted a little over the fact that Matt got him, he didnt hesitate to continue, and just as Mello lift his friend`s shirt across his chest and things got a little more exciting, Matsuda let out a squeal.

Poor, poor Matsuda, or rather, he didnt knew the luck he had (Still deluded fangirls)

Mello bent his head back to see the man as Matt was then forced to kiss his neck. "Shut up" he said with a threathening level (Or maybe it was just because Matt was untying the strings of Mello`s shirt).

Matt also stopped to stare at the moaning man, and shot a look at Mello, Mello took advantage of his friend`s state and slid his gloves off.

"..." The radiant blonde pushed himself out of Matt`s grip and stood up, lifting his jeans, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair, all to Matt`s enternainment and deception.

"Soo, what do you want me to do?" Matt finally said will all the casualty of the world, its not like they were just making out or anything.

Mello responded with a smile and a smirk "Alot..."

"...but for now just keep a eye on that guy over there" he pointed at Matsuda and just once more roughly pulled Matt`s shirt to himself to kiss him.

_**A/N Well.**_

_**Hope you liked this pointless chapter, I was such a headcase (like Matt) with this though, it was all**_

_**Person 1-MAKE THEM BANG EACHOTHER**_

_**Person 2-Um no**_

_**Person 1-OH COME ON it will be BORING**_

_**Person 2-How about just make-out?**_

_**Person 1-Ugh you idiot**_

_**person 2-ur a idiot**_

_**person 1-no u  
><strong>_

_**person 2-shut up**_

_**person 1-*sticks imaginary tongue out***_

_**Despite the voices in my head, I guess its okay.**_

_**Please R&R :3**_

_**OKAY READ: Soo basically Fanfiction hates me, it again cut out alot of scenes D:**_

_**Anywho, when Matt asks "what do you want me to do?" Mello should go all "Alot but for now..."**_

_**I hate this.  
><strong>_


	3. My Lady Lawliet

_**A/N Why hello there , First of all, my excuses for taking soo long, you see, I have quite a few exams coming up not to mention the part where I am currently writing about a zillion fanfics (Okay, around still) and all those zillion fanfics are of way different genres soo quickly writing five chapters of five different stories is not something id want to do.**_

_**Also, im going to call L "Lady L" from now on, and adress to her as a woman because I simply can.**_

After many laughs that would come from the Task Force if not from Light and many tripping over dresses, Lady L, Light and the rest of the Task Force reached the mansion, succesful in not breaking an arm or a leg.

"My God remind me again why I am doing this?" Lady L wondered out loud, her pride reaching Zero since she had to hold on to the teen next to her, unless she wanted to break her neck right then and there.

She considered this, but shook the feeling away, firstly because they didnt bake strawberry cakes in the Tokio hospital, and secondly because he was determined to find out if Mello has anything to do with this, and if so, what he has to do with it.

Light ignored his question. "Aizawa,Ide and Mogi will get Matsuda out of here once they are shure no one is taking notice of them,"

"Soo what you`re saying is that untill we cause the neccesary distraction they wont be able to do anything and Matsuda will most likely end up rotting in the basement or wherever they put him."

"Yeah" The teen responded lightly.

Lady L looked around, the only people she saw were either young ladies in way to tight skirts and shirts (Somehow this made her feel more secure about the hunch that Matt might or might not be there) or middle-aged French and German women who were talking about wine and the godly pleasures money brings, Lady L also picked up a touching conversation about a woman who was interested in opening a fitness studio for millionaires.

This was sligthly mortifying, mostly considering the fact the woman had more rougue on her cheeks than is neccesarily good for her, and wearing a tiger-print dress that does not compliment her curvy figure in the slightest.

He was about to jump up the clouds of the fright the teen had caused him, his young hands balantly grabbing Lady L`s waist. "What is with you?"

"What`s with me? what`s with YOU?" Lady L blurted before she could stuff those words back. "Eh." She blinked as the last glimpce of the sun blinded her dark eyes.

"Look, Ryuuzaki wheter you like it or not, while we are here we must atleast ACT like a couple alright?"

"I relish." His determination spoke in his voice, her annoyance and slight amusement giving the phrase a edge.

Light grinned, and as the walked into the huge blue ballroom with the usual sophisticated details he grabbed her hand and pushed the lady against himself, "Well thats to bad." He whispered. "And listen to yourself Ryuuzaki, since we got here you have done nothing but complain, you`re a full-fledged lady already aren`t you?"

Lady L decided that kicking his ass in a fancy ballroom wasn`t the best scenario he could be in, although it would cause the needed distraction.

Soo instead, he replied with a quite lady-like and taunting voice, "That is Lady Ryuuzaki for you."

Light grinned, and eyed Lady L as if he had seen him for the first time that evening. "What would you say if I told you you look hot with fake breasts and long hair?"

Lady L lift her chin and stood infront of the teen, obviously upsetting a German woman who was gladly dancing solo. "Raus snelle bitte!" she said with a pissed off tone, and Lady L, being the smartass he is, knew that that meant "Why you fool!" and just when L pardoned her -in German- the woman whispered to herself, although Lady L surely heard her say "What a horrible dress and hair!"

This made L`s self confidence reach non-existent.

However, L herself didnt know wheter to take anything a chubby german woman in a silky sexy red dress with also too much rouge on her face all too seriously.

Instead of thinking any further about the German woman who seemed to have the time of her life dancing with a young man, he turned back to the teen.

"What I woul do right here is of no interest, what I would do anywhere else is much more interesting." And without waiting for a reply, she spinned on her heels, succesful in not falling into anyone`s arms, and rested her eyes on a blonde young man, 20, perhaps 22, sitting next to an also young lady who looked a awfull lot like himself, the man who was sitting on a red chair just in the corner of the room, she was about to nibble his thumbnail, but Misa`s beaming voice going "Chewing your finger is NOT lady like!" prevented the event from happening.

"Just saying, its already 10:15, must we not do what he have to do?"

Lady L nodded distractly, Light, noticing his distraction looked into the same direction. "What is it Ryu- I mean, My Lady?"

Finally the teen`s gaze also rested upon the man, he made a knowing gesture with his hands and flicked his glare to the young lady next to him, who, he quite frankly, still had his arm around. "Thats Leonell Graveheart, the man Aizawa told us about, the woman next to him is his mistress, Joanna Graveheart, she`s also his niece."

L was ready to choke and trip over something non-existent.

"His mistress AND his niece?" L asked surprised.

"Yeah, Aizawa told us, when you were changing, that he might know the kidnappers or maybe he`s even involved in the kidnap itself."

Lady L`s mind finally relased himself from the surprise and concentrated over the hunch that he might know Mello and Matt, atleast Mello, or if Matt and Mello have nothing to do with the whole thing, and this is just a waste of time.

"Light-kun, just what did you have planned for the distraction?"

"Uh..."

"Right."

"Ide suggested me to throw you in the buffet." Light said and observed the maid walking in with a juge tray on wheels.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Lady L said. "I would rather get killed by Kira than getting killed by Misa-san because I ruined her dress"

"Can you dance?" Light asked, ignoring his remark, and somewhat amused at the tought of L dancing, something he would not mind seeing.

Lady L flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "I might have seen a few tango videos." She admmited.

Light coughed. "Why were you watching TANGO videos?"

"Nevermind, dont answer that." Light added, obviously weirdend out.

"Tango is not a regular ballroom dance, it would cause distraction..." Truthfully L him/herself didnt know why he was just SAYING all those things, his mind was running in a whole different course, the "are Matt and Mello involved yes or no?" course, not the "I am going to tango with Kira dressed up as a lady" course.

"My lady, what in the world have you been drinking?"

L yawned boredly. "Would you rather be thrown in the buffe-" He got interrupted.

"If there`s someone getting thrown its yo-" again, interrupted.

"JALAPEÑO sauce." L added with a threatening look on his face, prouncing the sauce`s name with a tone that might change Light`s mind.

They both stared at eachother, plainly in the middle of women and man dancing around them, either with a sheepish or annoyed stare.

"Listen, how about we first investigate that guy?" Lady L pointed at Leonell and his mistress.

Light shot the woman a glare, the woman making a seductive gesture to him. "I think you are right, here`s a idea, I dance with that woman and you seduce the man whil-"

"Fuck no."

"What language is that for a lady?" Light asked, putting up a hurt face.

"No."

"Just do it, you are the lady after all, he will fall for you before he realizes it." With this, he pushed the detective forward on her heels, while she was forced to walk she tought about what he could ask him, no, what he could DO to him to get information out of him.

Lady L sighed and was about to turn around to ask the teen how were they going to talk to the Graveheart`s, his answer soon became obvious to both, with a turn on his heels he fell right infront of Leonell, he who dramatically sighed and grabbed Lady L by the hand.

"Ohmigod what has God dropped on this blessed evening?" Leonell said, his hand in his hair and his mistress giggling to what Lady L didnt know was because of her fall, Leonell`s gay gesture or simply because Light Yagami was right there looking hot.

Lady L simply smiled (what else could he have done?) and grabbed Leonell`s hand to stand up. "Are you alright, my dear Lady?"

"Uh, yeah." Lady L said in a not-very-lady-like way, he looked over to the teen in seek for help, he was however surprised to find Light already kissing the woman`s hand, making him feel ten times worse; how the hell was he going to act like a LADY if he himself has hardly had a relasionship with a woman?

"Graveheart is it? I have been interested in you for a while now, and I must admit..."

"Rumors of you being a rather gorgeous man are nothing but true are they now?" She finished with a pouting smile, genuinely surprised by his own sudden female-high-classy voice.

The man laughed a little and moved closer to Lady L, she who bluntly moved a little to the right as he closed to her. "Oh my, miss I tought it was a man`s job to make the woman blush, but then again, perhaps its your beauty that reflects my character?" He said, again moving over to Lady L.

Earlier, Light had said the same thing in a mocking tone, then Lfelt like digging his heel in his fancy shoe.

Now he just felt like ripping the man to shreds.

But that would not be the smartest thing to do, considering the circumstances, although, again, it would atract the needed distraction.

Soo instead a he giggled just like Misa would giggle whenever Light had to change his shirt.

And believe me, L KNOWS how she giggles and imitates it almost perfectly after a severe four months chained to the teen, balantly forced to watch him take his shirt on and off.

"Tell me my little rose, is that lucky man your fianceè?"

Lady L almost choked on something non-existent.

"Not quite."

"Your boyfriend?" He asked with a grimmace L didnt know was either flirtaous or evil.

"...no."

"Well, he will not mind if I do this will he?" He grabbed L`s hand that was perfectly fine on her knees, and gently kissed the glove. "Will you take the next dance, my little rose?"

There were a few isntants were Lady L was uncared for and was unable to speak, when he was finished being gobsmacked and mortified he answered the man. "Oh my, have you not been aware that a man should never kiss a woman`s hand without her permission? Im afraid I cannot dance with a man like you..." She straigthend her back and stuck out her chest, her recently kissed hand moving to her mouth and giving Leonell the big-eyed look.

Because that`s what Lady L expected Misa to do in a situation like this.

Leonell grinned, and before Lady L knew it she was lying on her back on the couch in the freaking mansion with people DANCING around them, just WHAT was he going to do?

"Why my lady, I beg you forgiveness, and while at that I ask you your name" Leonell`s bent his body a little to L`s from the corner of his eye L could see Light having a hard time not to laugh.

It must have been quite a sight, L, the unsociable detective with a sweet tooth and quite a cocky addittude getting pinned down by a aristocrat, who, quite frankly, is also a man.

"Forgiveness? must you be kidding?" Said Lady L, seriously not knowing what to say.

"And you can call me Lady, Sir Graveheart." Lady L, taking advantage of her position gave the man a good look, it was then he realized that he looked like Light, if Light had blonde hair and wore white suits.

Oh and a marveillous adittude that makes L want to sink five hundred meters on the ground, and preferably bring the man down with him.

"Well, Lady, you can call me Leonell, if you wish."

"I`d rather not." Now she SERIOUSLY felt like sinking five hundred meters under the ground as he spot himself feeling just merely turned on at the idea of Light being in Leonell`s place,

And honestly, its not like that never actually happened, Light pinning L down on the couch/bed/floor.

It just never happened in the way L would have prefered.

If Light would pin him down it was because they didnt agree on something, because L was making the bed dirty with the sweetwrapers or simply because L decided to interfer in Misa and Light`s non-existent sexual relasionship.

However,

Leonell again grinned, L`s dispair growing a 70% as he realized that right now there was a wall behind him and he was unable to escape any further from the blonde`s creepy gestures. "My dear, woman like you make me want to show you the night in a way you neve-"

"Show me the night and I`ll show you the details of the floor." Lady L suddenly remembered why he was there, why was he fooling around? wasn`t his pride already darkened in the black? There`s nothing more he could loose.

"Said that, I must admit I cannot resist the urgue, they said you were a quite a ladies man, that is also verified now." With this, she wrapped her hands around Leonell`s neck- to his obvious yet pleased surprise- "However, I do not care about leaving Light-kun alone, it is quite a pain having to pass on from one man to the other." at this point, to even his own surprise, he was gently lying against the man`s chest.

Which seeing that he still looked a awfull lot like Light, wasn`t awkward or anything.

_**Not.**_

"My lady, I can give you a thousand things that man cannot," L looked up just to see the man`s lips aiming to his, in the heat of the moment he bent back, his hands however still surrounding Leonell`s neck, making their position look like a dance move, and the man ended up kissing her neck, not to say her fake chest.

L could hear Light`s laughs from a distance, she recovered from the fact that there was a other MAN just nearly kissing his FAKE BOOBS, that he was actually dressed as a WOMAN, that the man look to much like Light and L could not help but think of Light doing that, that this whole thing was still about MATSUDA, that his succersors might be the cause of his CROSSDRESSING and that this whole situation was just plain RIDICULOUS.

Oh and he felt quite bad that the man was being imensly gay with the greatest the detective the world has known.

_**A/N ...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I lack creativity in this fanfic, to be honest, this is probably the worst written story I have done.**_

_**Said that, its still fun to write.**_


	4. Turn Me Off

Things after that went a little more formal and calmer, they spoke about buisness and Leonell seemed to have lost faint interest in Lady Ryuuzaki.

That interest recovered when Lady Ryuuzaki took a sip from her wine and her eyes seemed to get a little blurry.

"My lady, you`re going to get drunk if you keep up the pace."

Lady Ryuuzaki eyed him and huffed, L was getting used to this, he really was.

"Sir" she paused to hiccup "May I..." hiccup "Ask who hoasted this.." hiccup "party?"

She smiled and touched his hair, from his hair to his cheek and from his cheek she poked his chest.

Leonell thought about this as he pushed Lady Ryuuzaki closer. "That is confidential, but Pedro seems to have a big importance."

Even if Ryuuzaki was semi drunk from the amout of wine he had devoured, he still had the neurons to know Mello was not Pedro, nor was Pedro Mello, was he, L Lawliet, finally wrong?

Leonell pouted his lips. "But something happened, I think someone threathend him because after Saturday these funny looking men were walking around, one specifically..." he looked like he was doubting something, Ryuuzaki hiccuped some more but asked him to continue.

"Why soo eaguer my princess? The man was wearing leather, LEATHER in summer! Ai Ai Mon Dieu!" He finished dramatically in french.

Leather? Ryuuzaki DID remember Mello wearing said fabric.

"Now that I think about it, he looked quite like a pretty lady at far, but of course my instincts quickly catched up on him and I noticed he was a male almost instantly."

It took everything Ryuuzaki had not to burst out in laugther, and with this lady commment his hunch was just a 60% more secure.

Leonell continued. "And there was another odd looking young man, he wore goggles and looked bored, he annoyed me."

Ryuuzaki frowned and pushed for more. "Leonell, sure a man like you would know their names?"

Leonell closed himself to the lady. "Why the interest my princess? is there something you have yet to tell me?"

_Just that you almost kissed a guy, and that you are clearly insisting on digging in one. _But Ryuuzaki decided that this information would cause Leonell enough harm to kill him and he still needed the creep.

"Oh Leonell, why would I tell you everything about me? you are just another sleeze prince after all."

Leonell made a "tsk" noise and mummbled something under his breath. "Would you seriously prefer Mell-oh crap."

Ryuuzaki smiled and he knew enough, Light noticed the uncomfortable look on Leonell`s face and he went over there followed by the mistress.

Before Leonell could continue touching Ryuuzaki`s fake breasts she stood up and bumped into Light. "Light my darling!"

Light frowned and realized L was just mildly drunk, he grinned and pushed the detective forward, he kissed the mistress`s hand just to be polite and left them behind.

"Ryuuzaki, its almost eleven o` clock for god`s sake what do we do?"

Ryuuzaki struggled over walking and Light had to take her up his chest soo she wouldnt fall.

Ryuuzaki shrugged and bumped into the same German woman from before.

"Lii-iight you turn her off..." Ryuuzaki grinned dumbly and pointed at the German woman, she who, offended huffed and eyed Light as if he had been an inferior being.

This, however gave Light an idea. "God Ryuuzaki, when tipsy you`re smarter than sober."

Ryuuzaki stuck his tongue out for no reason in particular.

Mello eyed the room, he analized every person and urgued Matt to do the same, Matt yawned and asked him why he had brought him there in first place.

"Luke, unlike you atleast doesnt fall asleep." Mello rolled his eyes and again told him to do so, but Matt out of habit ignored him. "How the hell can you possibly fall asleep with kilogramms of cocaine down your troath?"

Mello insisted Matt to take drugs if that atleast keeps him awake, when Matt told him he will die Mello answered with a "Soo it shall be."

The whole drug topic went off and soonly Matt, who had no DS nor anything else to game with decided to look at the pretty women.

Mello continued looking around until he spotted a weird couple in the corner of the room, the woman had a long light pink dress with black gloves, the man didnt look very old and he was looking formal with his suit, Mello felt something as he watched the tipsy lady move...there was something familiar but he couldnt quite put his finger on it...

Out of desperation Mello bumped his shoulder into Matt`s as he pointed at the couple. "You reckon?" he asked.

Matt thought about it and found the answer. "She looks like a hotter version of Lucy Liu." he announced.

Mello sighed. "No, you freak, not Lucy Liu."

Matt shrugged. "Dont know and dont really care."

Ryuuzaki kept asking Light what his big idea was but Light didnt say anything, She poked his chest and called him a loser,an idiot, an ass and a man whore in just three seconds, Light did what anyone would do and tried to ignore him, dealing with a drunken detective was the last thing he needed even thought it was providing the entertainment, he wondered what else Ryuuzaki would do if he was fully drunk but his thoughts got intterupted by Ryuuzaki`s dramatic shriek.

"What now Ryuuzaki, did your heel get stuck to the roof again?" Light rolled his eyes as he remembered the detective claim that they were walking on the roof instead of the foor because the people looked upside down.

Ryuuzaki shook his head wildly and he hid his face leaning on Light`s chest. "My lady..."

Lady Ryuuzaki wasn`t quite drunik enough to tell him about his succesors, he crept and looked over the teen`s shoulder, it wasnt an imagination, Matt and Mello were THERE, worse, Mello was pointing their way, Ryuuzaki also wondered what male wore tight leather jeans but didnt engross himself in that matter, he also observed Matt but he looked just like he looked a few years ago just in an older version, bored and sheepish.

"My God Ryuuzaki I dont know what`s up with you but is alcohol seriously the only thing you consumed or do you simply have no alcohol tolerance?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Light darling-"

"Why darling?"

L ignored him. "Whatever your clever idea was, do it, and do it NOW."

_**A/N Well, the next chapter is the last chapter :D **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this small chapter though :3**_


	5. Happily Ever After

"No, Mello, are you shure it isn`t Lucy Liu?" Matt asked.

Mello said no as he tried figuring out who he was.

"I think its Lucy Liu." Matt offered.

Mello sighed annoyed. "Dont you have anything else to do?"

Matt coughed. "Excuse ME but the last time I checked YOU were the one who forced ME to come up her and put that drug addict in my place." he rolled his eyes and checked the time, ten fourty five.

Mello took the liberty of ignoring him, he observed the way the woman walked...the shape of her eyes and her pale skin, the picture was right but the colours were missing...

"She`s hot though." Matt noticed.

Mello nodded spacily.

_Wait a minute... _Just a second before he figured it out the lights went off and the room exxagerately filled with screaming German woman and threathening French men, it was quite dramatic and Mello looked at Matt trought the darkness. "Matt?"

Matt lift his hands as if to prove his innocence. "Not me."

"Oh for bloody Maria`s sake." Mello angrily looked around and forgot about the hostage downstairs.

"Light-Kun...?" Ryuuzaki looked at Light, who grabbed his wrist and pulled her out to the balcony.

"And now?" Lady Ryuuzaki asked.

Light put his finger against her lips. "And now you remain silence and allow me."

"Allow you to what?"

Before Ryuuzaki was quite aware of what was going on Light had sweeped her of the floor and he was holding her. "There is NO way you can run with higheels and a a drunken mind, no matter how cute you look."

"Oi Ligth-Kun what the he-" the wind against her skin felt good, and somehow being in Light`s arms didnt quite annoy her as much as she wanted, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she was the only drunk one because Light didnt act quite like himself either.

By the time Mello had turned the ligths on two latin american girls were crying on Matt`s shoulders and chest, Mello frowned at him and and Matt shrugged, not very displeased though.

Mello kicked the wall angrily, he eyed the room and realized that the mysterious woman and man were gone, when one of the Mafia people went up and told him the hostage was gone he kicked the wall again and gritted his teeth.

_Damn it... _He thought.

Light and L stood near a river.

Light was tired and crashed on the grass, L was about to jump in the river claiming that it`s Kira`s hiding place, Light shook his head and pulled L on the ground aswell.

"Ryuuzaki, you are drunk."

L looked up the sky and started laughing even though there was nothing to laugh about.

Light again shook his head. "Ryuuzaki-"

"You look hot." L finished for him, Light frowned but he could not object to this, and something in him said that arguing with a drunk L would be no good.

L poked him and yawned, he rested his head on Light`s chest and the teen tried to ignore him. L yawned again but was accompaned by a question. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Light, ligthy lighty my mighty."

Light laughed. "Perhaps."

"I take that as a yes." The detective looked at himself and lift his fake breasts just sligthly. "Tell me Lighty, does Misa have bigger boobs than I?"

Light being Light ignored Lady Ryuuzaki and closed his eyes.

"Light dearest, I do wonder how you would look in a dress." L stood up and Light was temporarily alarmed that he might again attempt to jump in the river, when he saw L intensly cursing at a tree he relaxed that he didnt have to fish the person claiming he`s a serial killer out of the water.

"Forget it Ryuuzaki, forget it."

Ryuuzaki huffed and told the tree to go away, when the tree decided to not listen L stomped on the ground and sat angrily next to the teen.

"Is the tree ignoring you?" Light said and his lips twitched in a smile.

Clearly upset, L nodded and poofed his cheeks making him look like a baby.

Light looked amused, L noticed this as he closed his head near Light`s. "Why his Lighty Ligthy laughing?"

Light looked away giving L more reasons to annoy him. "Lii-iight-kuuu-uuun."

"What, Ryuuzaki?" Ligth said calmy just hoping no one he knew would recognize him and see that a drunken lady was practically on top of him near a river.

L started spelling out his name and Light sighed annoyed. "WHAT do you want Ryuuzaki?"

"What I want?" Asked L and bit his thumbnaill as he started humming the beat of a song.

Light nodded tiredly and wished L would go back to cursing at the tree or jump in the river.

"What I want what I want..." L looked thougthfull and there was a glimmer in his eyes.

"I dont like that look on your face Ryuuzaki." Light said and lied, there was something seductive and tempting in his eyes that made Light want to know more...

L frowned and before Light knew what the heck was going on Ryuuzaki leaned over and kissed him on the lips, Light blinked and pushed L off, L looked confused.

"No, just no."

"What no?"

"You, me, us, no."

L sighed and decided that that answer wasn`t enough. "What do you mean?"

Light looked pained. "You are a detective and I am a suspect." he announced.

L didnt get it. "And..?"

"For god`s sake Ryuuzaki, it just cannot happen." Light shook his head and felt a little spacy, he thought back and tasted L`s lips, he tried to shake the feeling off but it was impossible.

L again poofed his cheeks and sat straight. "Bullcrap Light Yagami, bullcrap."

Light raised an eyebrow simply because he didnt know what else to do.

"Bollards, total bollards."

Light grimmaced at the way L was speaking, he thought about it and as if someone else possesed him he shrugged. "Meh, I guess your`re right." With that he leaned over, L shot him a questioning look but Light had already pushed him on the floor and kissed him back, kiss? hell no, it was more than that, but whatever happened afterwards shall remain a secret, and even if L didnt mean it and just did what he did because he was drunk, it still felt good.

_**A/N Riiight, im a little sad that I finished this fanfic, but yeah...**_

_**I loved writing L when he`s drunk, xD**_

_**Thank you for reading :D**_


End file.
